


Slippery Suds

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Lightwood-Bane family dynamics, M/M, Magic, Malec, bath time is the best time, fun in the suds, lightwood-bane family, magic bubbles, malec family, warlock max lightwood-bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Magnus and Alec discover Max's new talent.





	Slippery Suds

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Here we go! I love this family!
> 
> Word: Bubble(s)

As much as Magnus enjoyed helping his clients, and earning money, he loved being home with his family even more.

With a gentle push, the door opened. “I’m home,” he called out, but there was no reply. Alec didn’t come to the door and kiss him so carefully and lovingly that it took his breath away. There was only the echo of his own voice.

He dropped his satchel onto the entry table, followed by shuffling out of his shoes. Still, nothing.

Magnus set his keys into the bowl beside the door, which Alec insisted on them having for organization and Magnus had opposed, but secretly loved the idea. He would never tell, however. The soft _clink_ of the metal in the porcelain was met with a loud, piercing screech from the upstairs bedroom that was undeniably his son.

Magnus _bolted._

There was no time to think of what could have happened, what might have gotten past his wards – nothing. The parental instincts in him cracked to life. He took the stairs two at a time and crashed into his bedroom. The light was on and small clothes were splayed out across the floor. Beneath the bathroom door, a soft light emitted.

Magnus pushed open the door as a soft giggle erupted, then another screech similar to what he had just heard. Alec was knelt beside the tub, sleeves rolled up past his elbows, but it didn’t stop the onslaught of water to reach that high. Their son, Max, was seated in the middle of the tub surrounded by a _wall of bubbles._

Alec’s hand dug into that wall and repositioned the bubbles to sit on Max’s horns and nose. They sat there for a moment before Max sneezed, and the amount of bubbles _doubled._

That explained it.

_“Daddy!”_ their son cried out with joy.

Alec turned, his gaze soft and welcoming. There were still remnants of laughter behind his hazel rings. He shook the water and bubbles off his hands before standing.

“Welcome home,” his husband greeted with a kiss. Magnus made sure to let his lips linger on his.

“I see we have a new development.”

Alec chuckled. “Apparently.”

They both looked at their son. The strict shape of his body could no longer be seen with the massive amount of bubbles that now surrounded him. There was only a round blue face and white horns smiling wider than the moon.

“Daddy! Look!” Max laughed again, then wiggled his nose. The bubbles multiplied, now spilling out of the tub and onto the floor.

“That’s wonderful, blueberry. Now let’s get you out and dressed before the bubbles eat you.”

“Oh no!” Max cried, stretching out his hands for his father to grab him and save him from the bubble-monster. Magnus swooped him up with his blue striped towel.

“Alexander,” Magnus drawled. “You’re cleaning this up.”

His husband’s mouth dropped. “Can’t you just –” Alec added the flourish of his hand, imitating Magnus’ magic.

Magnus rose an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t want me to _use my magic for mundane tasks_ ,” he mocked his voice in return.

“Magnus,” Alec pleaded, but Magnus was not going to fall for those eyes.

“Better get cleaning, pretty boy.”

He groaned. Max twisted in his hold to face his other father. “Papa, watch for the monster.”

“Don’t worry. Papa will slay the monster for you,” Alec chuckled, then kissed him on the nose.

Max grabbed his entire face, squishing Alec’s quite squishable face, and kissed him right back with a loud smack. “Go Papa!”

“You owe me.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Magnus turned around to kiss his husband as well. “Mop’s in the closet.”

Alec sighed as Magnus swept him and his son towards his bedroom, talking about his very eventful day and what pajamas were his favorite – the blue ones, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
